Dumping Ground
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: This is the dumping ground for all the stories that I have just written the first chapter of. These will be up for adoption by anyone. Just let me know when you got the story posted. There is no limit on how many people can adopt a certain story. There will be guidelines/rules at the end. To inspire other authors.
1. Chapter 1

This is the dumping ground for all the stories that I have just written the first chapter of. These will be up for adoption by anyone. Just let me know when you got the story posted. There is no limit on how many people can adopt a certain story. There will be guidelines/rules at the end. These stories will be mostly Harry Potter, xovers, but there will be some that have nothing to do with Harry Potter.


	2. The Dragon's Mate

THE DRAGON'S MATE

CHAPTER ONE

AN: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER

The dragons are much different from what witches and wizards believe they are. Sure they act like beasts, because its expected of them. But they have magic that no human can understand. Dragons have their own society and culture. They even have their own islands hidden from humans that would only use them without thought on effects it could have. There are way more dragons than what the wizarding world know about.

The dragons have a secret that gone back thousands of years. They can take human form and sometimes when their magic is not compatible with any of the other dragons, they go looking in the human world for someone that is compatible with their magic. Dragons will only mate with the one, who's magic is completely compatible with each other. They mate for life. If their mate is a dragon, they will remain a dragon. But if they mate with a human, they will take a human form and they will bind their magics together, so the human will live as long as their dragon mate.

But this has not happened in a long time. Now its going to start again.

**(SCENE BREAK)**

Daichi, an Ukrainian Ironbelly, a male dragon, was tired. For the last six hundred years, he has been looking for his mate, but so far, he found no one, who's magic is compatible with his completely. Maybe its time to look in human world for his mate. Maybe he would find her there and finally have a family that he always dreamed about.

His human form will appear in his late teens, with long bluish-blackish hair, his eyes are greenish-bluish, his skin is nicely tan, and his body is lean like a runner's body. Daichi is tall for a human, a few inches under seven feet.

But he does not know where to start looking for his mate.

As he flew around in the Romanian Dragon Reserves, he was hearing of a new young female Norwegian Ridgeback, Noberta, that was recently brought to the reserve by one of the humans. From what the other dragons gathered from Noberta, a small human female took great care of her, along side a big hairy man. That this small human female made sure that she was taken good care and found her a wonderful home.

This caught his attention as humans are well known for their cruelty towards their kind and would not send a baby dragon to a dragon reserves instead of raising to be either a guard for their homes or killed for the ingredients that are needed for their potions. Maybe he should find this human female and see if her magic is compatible to his. This will be a start for him. But first, he needed to leave this place without be noticed by the keepers.

**(SCENE BREAK)**

Akina Potter was sleeping in her dorm, happy that she, the twins, and Lee were not caught while smuggling a baby dragon out of the castle. She remained unaware that her life will change like no one has predicted in the next year or so. It will be faced with challenges, but in the end, it will be all worth it.

**AN: This is the only chapter/one shot of this story that there will be. Its up for adoption, there is not a limit of how many people can adopt this story. Just let me know when you have this story posted.**

**Now for some guidelines/rules-**

**FemHarry is Akina Potter**

**Akina/Daichi pairing**

**Other pairings are up to the author**

**Daichi's hoard is books, gold, and properties**

**Daichi will bind his magic with Akina in her second year at Hogwarts after saving her from the spiders**

**Akina's best friends are the Weasley Twins and Jorden Lee**

**Akina does not completely and blindly trust Dumbledore**

**Bashing is up to the author**

**If the author has any more questions, feel free to contact me.**


End file.
